Nas Escadarias de Gêmeos
by Calls
Summary: Sequela de Extraordinários. Shina tinha seriamente que rever seu círculo de amizades, porque claramente não estava fazendo bem para ela.
CDZ pertence a Kurumada

* * *

— O que você fazendo?

Shina olhou para cima vendo Shion, Shaka e Mu na sua frente.

— Meditando - foi o que ela respondeu rápido sem nem piscar os olhos.

— Aqui? - continuou dizendo Shion, olhando ao redor.

— Sim, aqui - respondeu ela alisando a mármore ao seu lado.

— Nas escadarias de Gêmeos?! - dessa foi um Mu incrédulo que perguntou pra Shina.

— Acredito que a meditação possa ser desenvolvida em qualquer lugar, desde que eu alcance uma boa concentração, não é verdade? - ela dirigiu a pergunta à Shaka, que viu-se sendo observado por três pares de olhos.

— Bem, sim, creio que a concentração é importante, mas o lugar também o seu valor. Ele tem que ser relaxante, tranquilo, calmo, e que seja um lugar de paz - assim que terminou, ele viu os dois arianos olhando para Shina.

— Eu acho aqui calmo e relaxante também. Escute! - ela disse se calando e erguendo um dedo, Shion franziu o cenho, Mu inclinou um pouco a cabeça para a esquerda e Shaka endireitou o corpo - Ouviram? Aqui é silencioso também - ela concluiu sorrindo.

— Mas aqui são as escadarias de Gêmeos, Shina! - voltou a dizer Mu, um pouco exaltado, fazendo com que os outros dois concordassem com o absurdo da situação.

— Eu sei.

Shina, que ainda estava sentada no degrau, levantou-se e olhou feio para ele.

— E qual é o seu problema com as escadarias de Gêmeos? - disse a mulher cruzando os braços.

— Nenhum - falou o ariano um pouco na defensiva. - É que ninguém medita numa escada, muito menos nas que vão para Gêmeos.

— O que é que tem eu?

Todos os quatro se viraram para o alto das escadarias para encontrar o cavaleiro da escada em questão parado no topo, mas logo vindo até eles.

— Grande Mestre, Shaka, Mu - cumprimentou ele, e iria estender seus cumprimentos à Shina se ela não houvesse interrompido ele.

— Ele não gosta da sua casa - Shina apontou o dedo para Mu.

E foi aí que os queixos vieram ao chão.

Claro que Mu ficou chocado, na realidade estavam todos, olhos arregalados, bocas abertas e até Shion deixou uma babinha cair da boca, mesmo limpando rapidamente ele tinha quase certeza que Shaka tinha visto. Mas o que era uma babinha enquanto uma Shina apontava o dedo acusador para Mu feito uma criança?

— E eu posso saber porquê, Cavaleiro de Áries? - agora um Saga muito sério olhava para ele.

— Eu? - Mu soltou um pequeno pigarro e continuou. - Eu não disse que não gostava de sua casa - ele olhou desgostoso para Shina.

— Mas não disse que gostava.

Mu quase teve uma síncope. Qual era o problema daquela mulher? Ela queria uma outra guerra?

— Veja bem, é que ela estava meditando nas suas escadas - Shaka tentou explicar já que Mu parecia congelado.

— E qual o problema de ela estar meditando nas minhas escadarias? - Saga perguntou afiado para ele.

— Mas ela estava meditando no meio da escadaria de Gêmeos! - Mu exclamou aparentemente recuperado de seu estado anterior.

— E elas pertencem a quem? - gritou Saga. - Desde que ela pertence a mim, Shina está autorizada a meditar no degrau que ela quiser!

Uma coisa era certa, aquele homem tinha autoridade, tanto que Shaka e Mu deram um passo para trás e até Shion estremeceu um pouco e claro que Shina sorriu presunçosa para isso. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio no qual Shaka já estava pensando em quem seriam os aliados de Mu contra Saga e estava calculando se faria bem à saúde dele participar disso. Ele já foi morto uma vez e sinceramente não estava a fim de que acontecesse isso no futuro próximo. Enquanto isso Mu não conseguia pensar em nada já que estava mais preparado para ser um peixe, abrindo e fechando a boca.

— Bem, bem, bem - Shion resolveu se fazer presente pra resolver tudo aquilo ali, vendo que Mu já estava quase em desespero. - Foi apenas um mal entendido, acima de tudo.

— Isso mesmo, um mal entendido - concordou Mu muito feliz, porque finalmente seu mestre veio salvar o pupilo.

— Se nos dão licença, a senhorita Saori está nos esperando lá em cima e temo que já fizemos ela esperar tempo demais - continuou Shion com toda a diplomacia que conhecia. - Vamos? Saga, Shina - despediu-se ele com um balançar de cabeça, subindo as escadarias, logo sendo acompanhado por Shaka e Mu, que não via a hora de sair dali.

Os três já haviam alcançado a entrada da casa de Gêmeos quando Shina deu um tapa em um dos braços de Saga.

— O que foi, mulher? - perguntou ele passando a mão pelo braço. - Que mão pesada você tem - continuou ainda esfregando.

— Nunca mais, você entendeu? Nunca mais! - ela gritou com o dedo em riste para ele, saindo furiosa para sua casa.

Passado dois dias, Shina se encontrava mais uma vez nas escadarias de Saga e de novo fora interceptada por Mu e Shaka. A princípio, eles queriam ignorá-la, principalmente Mu. O último encontro deles havia sido traumatizante para o cavaleiro, mas quando ela soltou um estridente assobio, eles tiveram que falar com ela.

— Por que fez isso, amazona? Quer me deixar surdo?

Acontece que Shina deixou para assobiar, aquele tipo que se faz com os dois dedos na boca, no momento exato em que Shaka passava ao seu lado.

— Acústica - ela respondeu sorrindo.

— O quê?

— Eu estava vendo a acústica - disse fazendo sons com a boca.

— Aqui? - ela balançou a cabeça. Mu passou a mão pelo rosto e Shaka ainda ouvia tudo zumbindo, porque afinal fora seu ouvido o mais afetado. - Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas você sabe que estamos no meio das escadarias de Gêmeos?

— Afinal de contas, qual é o seu problema com as minhas escadas?

Mu soltou um pequeno gemido, olhando para Saga no topo das escadas.

— Nenhum! - disse o ariano. - Vamos, Shaka, vamos logo pra casa do Grande Mestre - e saiu correndo em disparada para cima sem nem olhar para Saga, acompanhado por um ainda meio surdo Shaka.

Saga olhou para Shina de lá de cima, dando um "alô" para ela com as mãos enquanto que Shina amigavelmente mostrou o dedo do meio para ele. O cavaleiro soltou uma grande risada e entrou em sua casa.

Uma semana depois Shina se viu correndo feito uma condenada a fim de chegar na casa de Saga, passou como um foguete pelas duas casas anteriores, alcançando Gêmeos, dando de cara com Shura de Capricórnio parado no primeiro degrau da escadaria.

— Hum - Shina olhou para Shura.

— Hum - Shura olhou para Shina.

— Saga me chamou.

— Saori me chamou.

— Você não acha que eles já estão ultrapassando os limites? - Shina perguntou para ele, sentando-se. - Não sei você, mas eu já estou cansada de ficar de vigia.

— Eu apenas queria que eles fossem mais cuidados - Shura respondeu calmo, sentando ao lado dela. - Ou pelo menos mais discretos - a mulher balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Soube o que aconteceu com a casa de Leão? - ela deu um sorrisinho discreto acompanhada do outro.

— Foi o que me veio na hora - ele deu de ombros. - Eu soube que você anda fazendo peripécias por aqui - e ele riu com gosto.

— Ei! - a amazona se fingiu de ofendida. - Pelo menos está dando certo.

— Mu anda dizendo por aí que você finalmente enlouqueceu.

Shina fez um "o" com a boca.

— Maldito seja!

Shina franziu o cenho com raiva, ela não estava acreditando que estava sendo taxada de doida só porque estava acobertando os encontros de Saga e Saori. Isso não era justo e ela tinha seriamente que rever seu círculo de amizade, porque claramente não estava fazendo bem para ela.

— Acalme-se, mulher, Mu não disse isso - Shura sorriu brincalhão. - Mas ele vai dizer se você continuar fazendo maluquices por aqui.

— Hum, desculpe senhor Destruidor de Lares - ela debochou dele. - Vou tentar ser mais sutil que nem você - ela riu, sendo acompanhada por ele.

Shura fez sinal para Shina, mostrando a casa de Touro e os dois ficaram sérios. Shina levantou-se e do nada começou a fazer polichinelos, o cavaleiro deu um suspiro e pôs-se a fazer o mesmo.

Milo, Shaka e Mu vinham saindo da casa de Touro quando se depararam com Shina e Shura fazendo exercícios e contando alto. Milo olhou confuso, Shaka colocou as mãos na cabeça e Mu ficou horrorizado.

— Mas o que é que eles estão fazendo? - perguntou Milo inocente.

— Você não quer saber, você não quer saber.

Mu saiu empurrando Virgem e Escorpião, querendo voltar para a sua própria casa, considerando seriamente não subir, jamais, até as escadarias de Gêmeos.

Fim.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, grande beijo.

Até a Próxima


End file.
